Vampire exorcist and Human
by HenryLau22
Summary: This story is created by SoohyunXX (my friend) and Me Soohyun adalah pribadi dingin yang tidak peduli sekitar sejak kematian pacarnya rome. Dia adalah generasi pertama dari exorcist vampire. Saat itu karena tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Dia merubah temannya yesung menjadi sama sepertinya yaitu exorcist vampire. Erisa wanita yg baik jatuh cinta pada henry yg menolongnya.


Sebuah sekolah elit bernama White High School sekolah elit yang terletak di ujung pinggiran hutan. Sekolah unggulan yang sulit di tembus mempunyai rahasia besar. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang menampung banyak siswa yang luar biasa dalam arti berbeda dari manusia. Mereka adalah kaum exorcist (pemilik darah suci hunter), vampire dan werewolf. Walaupun masih ada manusia yang bersekolah di sini. Seorang murid sedang melamun di kantin. Seorang murid berkacamata hitam menghampirinya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, Erisa?" Tanya orang berkacamata hitam. "Kau kapan datang soohyun?" Tanya Erisa. "Aku baru tadi datang. Lupakan pria yang baru kau lihat tadi. Dia berbahaya" kata orang berkacamata hitam bernama soohyun. "Tapi dia orang baik" kata Erisa. "Yang di katakan soohyun benar Erisa. Pria itu berbahaya" kata zhoumi.

(Soohyun it exorcist&amp;vampire. Zhoumi exorcist. Erisa it manusia)

"Tapi ..." kata erisa terpotong. Zhoumi mengacak rambut erisa. Kyuhyun datang dan duduk d samping soohyun. "Kau baik2 saja? Kemarin kau tidak masuk kelas bkn? Aku khawatir" tanya kyuhyun. "Aku baik baik saja kyuhyun" kata soohyun tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun. Zhoumi terdiam karena itu pertama kalinya soohyun tersenyum begitu jg Erisa.

(Kyuhyun manusia)

Kyuhyun terpesona karena ini pertama kaliny. Jantung kyuhyun berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Itu membuat kyuhyun gila. Kyuhyun hendak memeluk soohyun. Tapi kibum yg baru datang dan duduk menarik soohyun duduk di pangkuannya berusaha menjauhkan kyuhyun dari soohyun.

(Kibum vampire)

"Apa kabar sayang?" Tanya Kibum, kyuhyun yang mendengarnya pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan pergi tanpa pamit. "apa an sih? Kita kan belum pacaran" soohyun jawab. Soohyun pun langsung pergi menyusul kyuhyun, "kau tidak apa2? Kata2 kibum yg tadi jangan di dengar ya" kata soohyun. Kyuhyun yg melihat senyuman manis soohyun pun langsung ceria, "aku gpp kok, tenang saja" kata kyuhyun sambil memegang tangan soohyun

Soohyun hanya tersenyum. 'Tangan soohyun dingin'pikir kyuhyun. Kibum berada tepat di belakang soohyun dan menarik soohyun dari kyuhyun. "Kenapa kau sok akrab dgn soohyun?" Bentak kibum pada kyuhyun.

"Emang nya kenapa? Ada masalah?" Tanya kyuhyun yg sedang marah

"Jelas lah ada, soohyun itu gebetan saya" kibum teriak

"Stop!" Soohyun teriak

Kyuhyun dan kibum pun diam dan melihat soohyun yg marah.

"Kibum, aku udah anggep kamu sebagai saudara aku sendiri jd ga mungkin aku bisa suka ma kamu" jawab soohyun

"Ok aku bisa terima jawaban kamu ke aku, tapi kalau jawaban kamu ke kyuhyun apa?" Tanya kibum

"Jawaban aku ke kyuhyun..." Soohyun terdiam dan tidak bisa menjawab nya

Soohyun menatap k arah lain. Henry dan hangeng yang kebetulan lewat menjadi sasaran. "Hangeng ge, kau bilang ada urusan denganku bukan? Ayo kita pergi" kata soohyun sambil menarik hangeng pergi. Henry menatap kyuhyun dan kibum. "Kalian menghalangi jalanku k kantin" kata henry dingin.

Kyuhyun dan kibum pun menyingkir.

taman belakang sekolah

"Ada apa?" Tanya hangeng lembut. "Aku bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan kibum" jawab soohyun polos. "Emang apa pertanyaannya?" Tanya hangeng. "Siapa kyuhyun untukku?" Kata soohyun polos. "Knp kau bingung? Bilang saja yang kau rasakan" kata hangeng. "Aku merasa nyaman di dekatnya. Aku tidak mau dia sedih. Aku senang berada di dekatnya. Tapi seperti yang gege tahu aku bukan manusia. Aku lahir dari keluarga exorcist dan mendiang pacarku adalah vampire yang merubahku menjadi vampire untuk menyelamatkanku. Sekarang aku exorcist vampire yang masih hidup sampai sekarang. Aku bukan manusia." Kata soohyun.

" lalu masalahnya apa? Vampire kan juga punya hak untuk jatuh cinta, mau itu sama vampire atau bukan" kata hangeng lembut. "Tapi aku takut kalau kyuhyun akan terluka bila bersama ku" jawab soohyun, "takut kyuhyun terluka karna kibum?" Tanya hangeng. "Bukan hanya itu, aku takut kalau kyuhyun akan meninggalkan ku suatu saat nanti" jawab soohyun yg hampir saja menangis

"Maaf menganggu pembicaraan kalian tapi ada benarnya perkataan soohyun. Dy exorcist dan jg vampire. Dy perlu menjaga identitasnya ttp rahasia dri dunia luar. Kalau tidak para tetua vampire akan menindak orang yang mengetahui identitas kita" kata leeteuk yg turun dari bawah pohon.

(Leeteuk vampire)

"Saya tau akan hal itu, tapi apa kau mau begini terus? Kalian berdua akan saling terluka Tanya hangeng ke soohyun. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?, merubah kyuhyun jd vampire seperti kita?" Tanya soohyun yg bingung

"Itu ide paling buruk. Kyuhyun malah akan membencimu" kata leeteuk.

"Aku tahu. Aku pernah bertanya pada kyuhyun di bilang dia tidak percaya ada vampire. Dan kalau vampire benar ada. Dia akan membunuh semua vampire yang di temuinya.

Dia bilang semua vampire itu jahat" kata soohyun sedih.

"Kalau begitu kau harus bisa menjaga identitas mu, jangan sampai kau membuat kyuhyun curiga" kata LeeTeuk yg menghilang seketika

Hangeng pun pergi dan meninggalkan soohyun sendiri yg kebingungan. Tiba2 Erisa muncul di hadapan soohyun, "kau tidak apa2? Muka mu terlihat pucat dan tangan mu dingin sekali" tanya Erisa

"Aku tidak apa apa. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Erisa?" Tanya soohyun. "Aku mencemaskanmu" kata Erisa. "Aku izin tidak masuk kelas hari ini. Aku mau kembali ke kamarku d asrama saja. Kalau kyuhyun bertanya tentangku bilang saja. Aku pergi k suatu tempat yang jauh untuk sementara. Aku mohon. Aku pulang dulu" kata soohyun berlalu. "Dia menjadi aneh" kata erisa bingung dan berjalan k kelas. Sementara soohyun sampai di kamar pribadinya di asrama dan mengunci pintunya rapat rapat.

kelas 2.1

Erisa berjalan ke kelas dengan bingung. "Berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu" kata henry lalu masuk k kelas. Erisa kaget karena itu pertama kalinya henry berbicara padanya. Kyuhyun segera menghampiri Erisa. "Dimana soohyun? Kelas sebentar lagi di mulai. Kau tidak menemukannya. Apa soohyun sakit?" Tanya kyuhyun panik pada Erisa.

"Soohyun pergi ke suatu tempat yang jauh untuk sementara, itu yg soohyun bilang pada ku" kata Erisa

"Jd dia bolos sekolah lg?, berapa lama?" Tanya kyuhyun cemas

"Aku tidak tau pasti berapa lama" kata Erisa yg berjalan ke tempat duduk nya.

Kyuhyun pun tidak bisa konsen dengan pelajaran karna mencemaskan soohyun, Henry yg duduk bersebelahan dengan erisa pun berbicara.

"Pak, saya boleh pindah tempat duduk ke depan?" Tanya henry ke guru

"Knp mau pindah?" Tanya guru

"Tulisan nya kurang jelas pak" jawab henry dingin

" ya sudah" kata gurunya

Henry pun pindah ke bangku di depan, Erisa pun bingung melihat sifat Henry.

"Henry kok aneh sih hr ini?" Gumam erisa sambil melihat kaca


End file.
